The goal of this project is to develop efficient and general synthetic methods for stereospecific and regiospecific carbon-carbon bond formation. The goal for the current year is to continue our studies of "heteroatom directed photoarylation" with oxygen, nitrogen and selenium analogs. Significantly, we hope to develop a useful, general method for indole construction which will be characterized by use of simple and inexpensive reagents. Work directed toward photochemical synthesis of annelated benzo dihydrofurans may be useful in construction of morphine alkaloids. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A. G. Schultz and R. D. Lucci, "Heteroatom Directed Photoarylation. Photochemistry of Aryloxyenones, " J. Org. Chem., 40, 1371 (1975). A. G. Schultz, "Heteroatom Directed Photoarylation. Photochemistry of an Organoselenide," J. Org. Chem., 40, 3466 (1975).